Keep Me Posted
by Alphabet Pie
Summary: Hi! My name's Marluxia LaRue and I'm your new penpal! Vexen and Marluxia. AU. May continue if I ever get the inspiration.
1. 13 August to 14 October

_Sunday 30th August, 2009_

_Dear Vexen,_

_Hi!!! My name's Marluxia LaRue and I'm your new penpal!_

_It's really exciting, writing this letter and knowing it's going to go right the way across the world. Anyway, I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself:_

_I am 26 years old, male (some people can't tell) and a freelance writer, living in Somerset, England, in the same house as I was born in (my parents moved out, rather than the other way around as usually happens). I live alone, with two cats, Kairi and Naminé (one's ginger, the other is white) and a chicken called Sora. I like to think I'm very open minded, and I might go all the way as to say whimsical! People say I live with my head in the clouds, so I tell them the view is very nice from up here. I have a passion for horticulture, spending a lot of time in my 2 acre garden, either tending to the plants or enjoying the sunshine (or rain. Usually rain). I also love all kinds of classical music, except violins._

_That's me in a nutshell!! Can't wait to hear back from you._

_Yours,_

_Marluxia LaRue_

04/09/09

Dear Marluxia,

You have, quite possibly, the strangest name I have encountered upon in any English man, no offense meant. And I thought my name was strange.

I am, as you know, Vexen Carlisle; I am a thermal dynamics researcher currently collaborating on designing clothing for Arctic expeditions and the like. By the time you receive this letter, I'll be 35: my birthday is on the 6th.

I also live alone, in a small apartment about 5 minutes walk from the sea. I've never had much of a green thumb, but I did have a peace lily for a few years before it died. I don't have any pets, partly because they're not allowed in the flats, but mostly because I don't like animals.

I don't really listen to music either.

Yours,

Vexen Carlisle

_Wednesday 9th September, 2009_

_Dear Vexen,_

_Happy (belated) Birthday!!! I hope you had a great day! My birthday is in April, on the 12th, so I have a while to go yet. I had to look up what thermal dynamics was, I still don't understand any of it. I guess I'll stick to my plants and writing, huh?_

_It must be really lonely without anybody to keep you company. Sometimes I wish I had somebody to talk to, you know, that could talk back, but it's not like I don't have friends or anything. And I don't know how you could live without music! I always listen to music when I need inspiration for my writing... it always makes me feel so calm and relaxed._

_What have I done recently...? Well, I've started redecorating the lounge because the sofa fell apart and the new one I bought doesn't match with any of the rest of the upholstery, or the carpet. It might seem a bit superficial to remake a whole room just for a sofa, but it was falling apart anyway. I've started by painting the walls a beautiful shade of blue! It's a total mess in there!_

_Yours,_

_Marluxia_

15/09/09

Marluxia,

Thank you. I'll make sure to note your birthday down. I don't really have time to be lonely, though. Work keeps me busy.

I haven't redecorated since I moved here. I think that maybe I should sometimes, but it's a place to live and has everything I need, so what's the point. Although some of the wallpaper is pretty hideous - cream with brown flowers. I don't know what the people who even designed that were thinking...

I haven't done anything worth speaking of at all recently, except work, eat and sleep. I was stuck in a traffic jam on the way home from work yesterday, but honestly that's it.

Yours,

Vexen

_Saturday 19th September, 2009_

_Vexen,_

_Aw, it must get so monotonous not doing anything outside of work! You should find some hobbies or something to do... like snowboarding! I went snowboarding with my brother (he's a total extreme sports fanatic) once; I was terrible, but it was fun._

_I sold my car a while back because I honestly just walk everywhere. It's a few minutes to the nearest village, and if I need to get anything really big I can have it delivered to my house. Besides, petrol is so expensive these days._

_I finally got a new carpet for the lounge, it's sky blue with darker blue patterns on it. They look like nonsense at first, but if you stare at them long enough you can start to see all kinds of flowers, animals and objects. I'm mad, aren't I?_

_I've finished my latest book (two weeks behind deadline), it's called Dreams, and about a little boy who loses his sister one day whilst walking in the woods. They find her body a few days later but she still visits her brother in his dreams, guiding him through life as he grows up. I don't know if that sounds like your kind of book, but I can send you a copy, if you like! Now I need to find some new inspiration for another book... got any ideas?_

_Yours,_

_Marluxia (but you can call me Marly, if you like)_

23/09/09

Marluxia,

I think I'll stick with Marluxia, if that's OK. Marly sounds like the name of a dog, no offense...

I'd try something like that if I had the time. Maybe I ought to take up skiing again... I used to go on skiing holidays every winter with my family - ever heard of a place called Utah?

Prices of everything are rocketing at the moment. All the fault of the banks wasting everyone's money, global economy collapse etc. etc. I'm sure none of this would have happened if only competent people were allowed to run the country...

I took a page out of your book and decided to finally do something about the wallpaper in my apartment, and get a better color. I bought some white paint, although I'm waiting on a free moment to actually paint the walls.

The book sounds great. It's not the kind I'd usually read but I'd like to see what kind of style you write in. As for a new book, I have no idea... There's probably a reason why you're a writer and I'm not.

Vexen

_Monday 28th September, 2009_

_Vexen,_

_Heh, no problem. But if your X, U and I keys ever break down, at least you'll have an alternative. I really ought to type up my letters, oughn't I? I'm amazed you can read my loopy handwriting._

_I've enclosed a copy of the book (signed!) with this parcel for you to read. Who knows, if I become famous in a few years, you'll be able to sell it for loads of money on eBay? I also added a few pictures (I finally got the film of my camera developed). The first one is of me, the second is my mess of a sitting room, and the third is my garden in full bloom last spring. Oh, and there's a picture of Kairi scaring the living daylights out of Sora. I'm also thinking about getting some fish for the old well in my garden - what do you think?_

_Wow! I've never been skiing! You should totally start doing it again! Keep me posted._

_Yours,_

_Marluxia_

6/10/09

Marluxia,

Sorry, this reply took a long time. I've been very busy.

The first disaster to strike was an explosion at work, which nobody knows how it happened. Thankfully nobody was hurt, but it did mean the whole laboratory collapsed. I've been relocated to Florida for a few months until they can rebuild it, and here nobody ever does any work, so progress has been extremely slow. That also meant that I had to postpone getting rid of that goddamn wallpaper.

I've started reading your book, I honestly haven't ever read anything like this before (my previous genres mostly crime, sci-fi and... well, that's it.), but I'm enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would! I've just reached the part where he visits his sister's grave and meets the other girl.

I can see what you mean about people not realising which gender you are now. Pink hair? What on Earth brought you to do that? Although, it does kind of suit you. Your garden is gorgeous, by the way. And the picture of Sora and Kairi made me laugh out loud. I've stuck them all up on the notice board in my kitchen.

Back to disasters, there's also been a murder a few streets from where I'm living and there are cops everywhere. It's pretty disconcerting.

Keep sending your letters to the same address, they'll be forwarded to me within a few days.

Vexen

_Saturday 10th October, 2009_

_Vexen,_

_If you're still alive by the time this letter gets to you!! _

_Christ, you're scaring me with that whole collapsing-building/murder thing. There better not be any more disasters from now on!_

_I'm glad you're enjoying my book! It's good to know that I can interest people who don't even read that kind of genre (unless, of course, you're lying to make me feel better). Don't tell anybody the plot! It's not being officially published until next week. _

_Oh, pink hair. I thought you might ask about that. It's an extremely long story, but basically I was dared to do it a long time ago and then blackmailed into keeping it for so long that I grew to love it. I'm imagining you're brunette (don't ask why)? _

_Well, my garden's not looking quite so nice now that winter's on its way. The MET Office is forecasting snow on Christmas day! Which undoubtedly means it will rain, knowing England weather._

_Yours,_

_Marluxia_

14/10/09

Marluxia,

Of course I'm still alive. I'm absolutely fine, so stop worrying.

I couldn't help but finish the book (yesterday, actually), it's really gripping.

It's interesting you'd say that, since both my parents were brunette, but I'm actually a blond. One day I might dye it, though - chocolate brown, maybe. Although I have really pale skin so that might make me look a bit like a vampire.

There's hardly been anything happening since I last wrote. Work continues as normal at our new location. Hopefully we'll be back in Boston in a month or two, though.

Vexen


	2. 19 October to 15 December

_Monday 19th October, 2009_

_Vexen,_

_Wow! I'm really glad you liked the book. It's been published now (so exciting! I went to the bookshop in Glastonbury and there it was! Thought I'd buy a copy but that's possibly a little too narcissistic, even for me)._

_You have to send a picture of yourself to me, you know. Now I'm imagining you in a long, red velvet cape with long teeth - and I think I've just had an idea for a new story!_

_I think I mentioned before about my sitting room, how I'm redecorating it - well, I was clearing out the chimney (note to self: should have done that BEFORE I changed the carpet) and guess what I found! A whole group of bats living there! I called up the RSPCA and they don't think they can move the colony. So it looks like I have some new pets to add to Kairi, Sora and Naminé. I can't believe we never found them before!_

_Hope things are well over your side._

_Yours,_

_Marly_

24/10/09

Marluxia,

Bats...? Who's the vampire now, huh?

Speaking of crazy animals - I saw a chameleon on Wednesday, climbing over the car in the drive opposite me. I think it must have been an escaped pet, because we don't get them in the wild even in Florida (I think). Aside from that, nothing's really been going on. Just waiting for things to be sorted out in Boston so I can move back home.

They've started making cuts at the company I work for, thankfully not in my department - yet. Economic recession is hitting everybody hard, I guess.

Is everybody obsessing over this Swine Flu crap over in the UK? Apparently it's become a "national emergency" over here - I have never heard anything so stupid in my life before (except maybe the war on Iraq) - 1,000 deaths in the US is nothing compared to say, normal flu. Ugh. They're wasting all our money.

In response to your last letter, I finally dug out a photo of me to send to you. It's about a year or so old, but it's the best one I have.

Vexen

_Friday 30th October, 2009_

_Vexen,_

_Well, on Swine Flu, I think that it's better to be prepared for it to become an epidemic and not have it happen than it to unexpectedly wipe out half the population of a country, right?_

_Photo: Oh my God, I love your hair. How do you keep it that straight? Mine's a frizzy, curly mess. You'd better still have it that long as well - it really suits you. You look gorgeous. That is going and staying on my notice board above my desk._

_I've been having great fun doing up my sitting room (I'll send photos when I'm done) and I think that once I'm finished I'll remake the old spare room downstairs - it's really lonely here so I might see if I can make it into a bedroom and then rent it out to somebody - what do you think?_

_Yours,_

_Marly_

4/11/09

Marluxia,

Hmm... I suppose you're right about that, but it still seems a little bit of a waste. I mean, it's just like bird flu which ended up being a complete blow over.

It's even longer now, actually, but the same style. But it's just naturally straight like that, so I don't really have to take much care of it.

I think that'd be a great idea - if I ever come over to the UK, I know where I'd like to stay!

Um... One last thing; this might seem like an odd question, but are you gay? Please don't take offense if you're not, I'm just curious.

Vexen

_Saturday 14th November 2009_

_Vexen,_

_So sorry this letter is late - things have been a little hectic and what with postal strikes and all, things just haven't been getting through._

_As for your question - no offence taken - yes, I am gay. I think it's pretty obvious what with my pink hair and passion for flowers (but I hasten to add that I don't have a lisp or walk with a limp), but I should have warned you, shouldn't I?_

_My parents came to visit last Tuesday and accidentally let Sora free all over the garden, so we ended up spending most of the afternoon trying to catch him. He's such a muppet, honestly._

_I told them about you and they said that they were "glad I'm making friends" like I was some kind of a loner... But it set me thinking, I actually am a loner. Aside from you, I don't have any "friends" per say at all, only really mutual acquaintances. Depressing, isn't it?_

_Yours,_

_Marly_

26/11/09

Marluxia,

If it's any consolation I don't really have any friends either, just people I know from work. But I don't have an excuse because I live in the middle of a city. I'm moving back to Boston next week, so replies should be quicker from then on. Not long until Christmas now...

... I actually don't care much for Christmas. It's nice to see the family again, I suppose, but it was always better when I was a little kid. What do you think?

Vexen

_Tuesday 1st December 2009_

_Vexen,_

_Happy Advent! Oh, this might sound silly but I'm unbelievably excited about Christmas. Honestly, I can't wait! Insert smiley face here, I can't draw to save my life! I'm going to go see my family over in Salisbury and I might also be meeting my niece (or nephew) for the first time! My big sister is expecting the baby any day now... I love babies so much, they're adorable. Even if I don't think I'll ever have one myself (obviously not have have, since I'm a guy, I mean father) because I don't really believe in IVF and all this stuff... If I ever find myself a partner for life I might see if I can adopt a little baby though._

_Last week I found myself at a village dance evening - the most surreal experience of my life. Most of the people there were, ahem, of a certain age but we were dancing to all this contemporary stuff. Weird. I'm also not so good at dancing, which I don't think helped. Oh, the embarrassment of being danced around in circles by OAPs..._

_Yours,_

_Marly_

6/12/09

Marluxia,

Wow, good luck with the baby! I've never been much good with them, athough they are cute, I have to admit.

Speaking as a scientist, I also disagree with artificial forms of conception; it's a waste of resources and money that could have been spent on better medical advances that could actually save lives. If childless couples want a baby, they should adopt, that would also mean that laws on abortions could be more strict. It's just inhumane.

But enough of my ranting; I've got some good news myself. Remember talking about skiing? Well, I'm saving up some money to go on a skiing trip with my family this winter like the old times, and we've decided to throw in snowboarding too. I shouldn't be this excited, I'm a grown man...

Vexen

_Thursday 10th December_

_Vexen,_

_Fifteen days and counting!!! My sister went into hospital this morning, they think that by the time I've posted this letter the baby will be born - so exciting! I'm in such a good mood right now, filled with festive cheer!_

_My new book is coming along well; you really are just like my muse at times. I have it all planned out - although I'm not going to tell you the plot until I'm at least halfway through (this might be a while). It's going to be very special indeed..._

_Wow, skiing, that's going to be so awesome, you'd better take photos out there and send them to me! I heard a new band (or musical project) the other day, it's Canadian and called Mythos - it's sort of new age and electronic music. I'm not sure if you'd like it but it's really been inspiring me. Youtube it!_

_Yours with Christmas cheer,_

_Marly_

15/12/09

10 days...

I'm leaving for Utah tomorrow, I've included the address of where we're staying so we can still keep in touch, I'll be away until the new year.

I happened to look up Mythos when I got your letter, they're pretty cool. I didn't think I'd like that sort of music but it's good.

I've been really busy packing all week, it's crazy how much stuff I seem to need to take.

Not much else to say, hope things at your end are doing okay.

Vexen


End file.
